prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Namakelder
is one of the generals of Phantom Empire, he is the tallest and the smartest of the group. He ends his sentences with "~desu zo". Personality He is very smart, quiet and polite when speaking to others and enjoys gloomy atmospheres. He never seems to shout or act un-gentlemanly, and even as he talks down to people his words sound kindly. He also appears to be a bit lazy, always leaving the fighting to the Choiarks or the Saiark he summoned. When he gets angry, he quickly snap out of it and find some place to relax. Appearance His form is based on a grasshopper, evident with his overall green color scheme and antennae on his head. He dresses very orderly and has light green hair and small yellow eyes. He is shown carrying a cane with him. History First Attack While Queen Mirage is shown with her army, as they cheer for their win, Namakeruda is seen guiding a Saiark, as Cure Princess fights, however Cure Princess quickly gets defeated, and de-transforms, as about to get hit by the Saiark, Cure Fortune appears as she fights the Saiark, and easily wounds it, finishing the Saiark with her attack, Stardust Shoot. Later, Namakeruda leaves, as Cure Fortune does the same thing, but before leaving, she scolds Cure Princess for doing a terrible job. Later, Namakeruda summons another Saiark from Seiji's sister, while Hime and Megumi had just met each other. After both girls find the Saiark, Hime transforms onto Cure Princess revealing her Pretty Cure form to Megumi, and starts to fight, Cure Princess still is weak and gets defeated quickly, and again about to get hit, but Megumi arrives trying to protect her, as soon as she regains, and feels the power of a Pretty Cure as the crystal which Blue gave to Hime to find her Pretty Cure partner, shines, and transforms into PreCards, and PreChanMirror. With this power, Megumi transforms onto Cure Lovely, and yet tries to battle the Saiark, even though Lovely has no idea how to. Abilities * Like the other commanders, he can trap people into a mirror and create Saiarks. He holds a cane but it is unknown if he uses it for fighting. In episode 20, he can use the cane to shoot beams. Trivia * Namakeruda is similar to Girinma from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, ''as being insects. * Namakeruda may be a shout out to some of the generals in ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! who are based on different insects. * He is the third villain to wear a top hat, preceding Bloody and Leva. * He is also the second villain who utilizes a cane, preceded by Girinma. * He is also the third villain who be lazy, preceded by Pell and Gamao. * He is based on the grasshopper in the fable called The Ant and the Grasshopper. * His Saiarks spread mold. * His name means "lazying around." * He is the second villain who ends his sentences in a certain way, preceded by Akaoni. * Namakeruda and his Saiarks are both unaffected by Cure Honey's song being immune to her Rice Song. * He is always napping until he was intervened such as smelling the food and get hit by Miyo's shoe. * When he summons Saiarks, he does not have his cane, unlike Hosshiwa and Oresky, who hold their umbrella and badge respectively when they summon theirs. * Even while on the beach, he still keeps his regular clothing on while Hosshiwa and Oresky do not. Presumably, it may be because he's too lazy to change. * An early design of Namakeruda had him with a darker green coat and hair and black gloves. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Phantom Empire